mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Zomb-omb Hills
Zomb-omb Hills is the second course in Luigi's Mansion 64. The painting through which Luigi can enter Zomb-omb Hills is located on the first floor of King Boo's Mansion, through the door on the far left. Only one Starling is needed to open the door to the painting. Zomb-omb Hills takes place in a haunted grassland area with many dead trees. It contains several mountains and hills which can be climbed. Zomb-omb Hills is always in constant war, with the Dark Bob-ombs fighting against the Bob-omb Buddies. Luigi's enemies include Zomb-ombs, Goombas, and a white Chain Chomp. Levels Star 1: King Zomb-omb on the Island Luigi must fight King Zomb-omb on top of the floating island. Start by heading up the mountain. Around halfway up the mountain, directly across from the island is a wooden box embedded in the ground. Ground pounding the box will break it and activate a "!" switch which creates a timed box bridge leading to the island. King Zomb-omb behaves exactly the same as King Bob-omb, except that he takes 5 throws to defeat instead of 3. Star 2: Mountain Escaping Luigi must race Koopa the Quick to the top of the mountain. This race is much more difficult than it was in the original, as Koopa the Quick runs straight up the side of the mountain, so Luigi will have to make use of one of two wallkick shortcuts – either longjump at the gap in the wall near the Big Steelys, and use series of quick wallkicks to get up, or do a sideflip wallkick at an angle off the side of the wall by the "!" box and then another wallkick off the back wall to reach the next level (like the Island Hop method in original SM64.) Star 3: Find the Real Box Luigi needs to find the right yellow "!" box which contains the star, but the first step is to unlock the cannon. The cannon Bob-omb is located in the alcove at the top of the mountain (Star 1 must be completed or the Bob-omb will be in a cage). Despite the cutscene showing the cannon on the island opening, the one Luigi must use is the one on the white raised rock, in the grassy area above the start on the left. Try to hit the underside of the box to break it, and then shoot a second time to the starling. Star 4: Red Coins of the Hills For this starling Luigi must find the 8 red coins scattered around the hills. Their locations are as follows: # In a corner next to the start # Under the bridge, near the start # Above a tree, in the area to the right of the Chain Chomp # At the top of a slope in the area to the right of the Chain Chomp # Underneath King Zomb-omb’s island, triple jump off the nearby rock to get it # Behind the Chain Chomp gate (ground pound the post to release the Chomp and open the gate) # On top of the fence near the Big Steely pit (can be difficult due to invisible walls) # On the corner of a cliff, near the top of the mountain. After collecting all 8 red coins, the starling appears near the start. Star 5: Starling of the Trees To make this Starling appear, Luigi must do a handstand on the top of 5 trees. Their locations are as follows: # Next to the bridge near the start # The leftmost tree before the Chain Chomp # The center tree of 5 trees, on the grassy platform above the start on the left # The tree right next to the usable cannon # The first tree on mountain, going up the path past the Big Steely pit. After collecting all 5 secrets, the starling appears next to the 5th tree. Star 6: On Top of the Fence This starling is sitting on top of the fence at the base of the mountain. There are a number of ways for Luigi to get this star – sideflip wallkick against the fence and backwards ledgegrab, jump off the nearby Fly Guy, or just use the cannon from Star 3. Enemies * Big Steely * Chain Chomp * Fly Guy * Goomba * Zomb-omb (Bob-omb) Category:Level Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Location Category:Grassland Category:Music-Legend of Zelda